


Expecting

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family time, Fluff, Modern AU, angella and micah are gonna be grandparents!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Glimmer and Adora have dinner with Micah, Angella, and Bow, to relax after a long week.  Little do their loved ones know, however, the couple have a surprise announcement - one that is more than welcome.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aruzhan_Kii_Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruzhan_Kii_Works/gifts).



> Hello again! This was a request for Aruzhan_Kii_Works, over on my tumblr. I was very happy to write fluff, I think we could all use some fluff right now! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> No content warnings apply that I know of here!

Angella and Micah’s house hadn’t changed much since Glimmer was a teen - it was still warm and cozy, with shelves full of family photos and angel figurines, and freshly cut flowers in a vase on the table. Tonight, the vase was overflowing with daylilies and carnations, drops of water glistening on their heavy orange and pink petals. The kitchen was filled with the scent of crispy bacon and chopped onions, and the sizzling sound of nearly finished pan-fried okonomiyaki. It was one of Glimmer’s favorite meals, and one that Micah made often for special occasions - which was fitting, because tonight was going to be _very_ special indeed, even if neither of her parents knew it yet.

To the surprise of no one, Bow was already seated at the table, patiently awaiting their dinner. Having grown up together, Bow was less of a friend to Glimmer, and more of a brother, a constant and dependable presence in her life. Her parents treated him like family, and Glimmer was beyond grateful that he was here this evening as well - she and Adora were every bit as excited to break the news to him as they were to her mom and dad.

“You’re late, as usual,” Bow teased, smiling playfully.

Glimmer flicked him on the forehead, rolling her eyes as he laughed in pretend pain. “Hey, this time it wasn’t my fault we’re running behind.”

“She’s right,” Adora said sheepishly, setting a covered cake pan on the counter. “Dessert took a lot longer to make than expected. I, uh, may have forgotten to turn the oven on.”

Bow guffawed, almost knocking his plate off the table as he whirled around to face Adora. “Wait, seriously?”

Adora crossed her arms and pouted. “Hey, I had a busy day at work, alright? Cut me some slack.”

“I’ll cut you some slack if you cut me a slice of that cake,” Micah said, walking into the kitchen and making a beeline straight for the dessert.

“Absolutely not,” Angella grumbled from where she stood over the stove, reaching over to lightly smack Micah’s hand with the spatula. “This wasn’t easy to make, you know.”

Micah immediately softened, turning to hug his wife from behind. “I know, honey. I’m just teasing.” He gently kissed her shoulder, then spun around to face Glimmer, arms open wide in expectation of a hug. “Hello, angel, how was your day?”

Glimmer happily stepped into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Same as always. I’m just glad it’s Friday.” 

“Me too.” He kissed her cheek, then pulled her wife into an embrace, one which Adora returned wholeheartedly. “Thank you for the dessert, dear, I’m sure it’s delicious.”

“I hope so,” Adora murmured, looking over Micah’s shoulder to grin at Glimmer, and wink. Equal parts nervous and impatient, Glimmer returned the smile, knowing their announcement was now only moments away.

She didn’t have long to dwell on her anxiety, though, because then her mom was hugging her, rubbing her back, and she knew that her news would be more than welcome, regardless of how they told it.

\---

They took their places at the table, Glimmer between Adora and Bow, and Angella and Micah on the side opposite them. Everyone had their personalized okonomiyaki, each as large as their plate, topped with seaweed flakes and pickled ginger. While Glimmer’s had been prepared with shrimp and cabbage, with copious amounts of soy sauce drizzled over top, Adora’s was laden with bacon and green onions, with - of all things - mayonnaise as a condiment. She couldn’t help but shudder as she watched the blonde cut into the thick, savory pancake in front of her.

“Ah, c’mon, Glim,” Adora whined, after swallowing a bite. “It’s good! Have you even tried it?”

“No, and I never will. I actually have taste buds.”

Adora giggled, lightly nudging her side with her elbow. “We’ll see about that, once the cravings hit,” she said softly. 

“What was that?” Angella asked, somewhat overhearing Adora’s remark. Which wasn’t all that hard to do - despite her best wishes, her wife had a tendency to not realize how loud she was.

“N-nothing, mom,” Glimmer blurted, hoping that didn’t make them even more suspicious. But Angella just shrugged, going back to her food, and nobody else commented further. The conversation turned towards Bow’s new job, and how Micah was enjoying his early retirement, letting Glimmer breathe a sigh of relief.

\---

It was time for dessert.

Glimmer almost tripped over her own feet as she returned to the table with the covered cake and a butter knife. She set them in the center, _hoping_ that the message they had written was facing her parents, or that they were both _really_ good at reading things upside down. She didn’t want the announcement to be awkward; fuck, maybe she should have just said screw it, and have her tell them outright, no surprises or gimmicks. But, it was a bit too late for that, sadly. She rigidly sat back in her chair, trying to calm her racing thoughts.

Adora’s hand found hers under the table, squeezing reassuringly. “It’s okay, love,” her wife whispered in her ear. “They’ll be so excited, I know it.” 

Glimmer didn’t respond out loud, but shifted her chair closer to her lover, so the blonde could wrap her arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple, nuzzling into her face. She gratefully melted into Adora’s hug, especially when her other hand came to rest over her stomach, rubbing her not-yet-visible baby bump. 

“So,” Micah said, clapping his hands together, “Who wants to do the honors?” 

“You should,” Adora said, her voice steady. However, Glimmer could feel her heartbeat, and knew that her pulse was racing, just as fast as her own. “You were the one who wanted it the most, after all.”

Micah nodded, reaching for the lid, but Angella shook her head, pulling the cake closer to her. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you’ll just make a mess. I can do it.” 

“I would _not_ make a mess.”

Angella chuckled fondly, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Micah, you managed to get chocolate in your _hair_ last time.”

“Yeah, okay, you got me there,” He said, relenting with a chuckle.

Without further ado, Angella popped the lid off, and then both her, Micah, and Bow stared in shock at the dessert in front of them.

It was a chocolate cake. A very messy one, at that. The icing was splotchy, with big globs here and there, and sprinkles were strewn haphazardly everywhere. But what caught their attention wasn’t the unintentionally sloppy presentation, but the phrase written relatively neatly in rose pink frosting:

“We’re having a baby!”

This announcement wasn’t coming from out of nowhere; Glimmer and Adora had openly talked about wanting to start a family together ever since they got married last year, and her parents had been not-so-subtly begging for grandchildren for months now. Every time Glimmer went somewhere with her mom, she just _had_ to point out every baby she saw, or what clothes or toys she thought would be cute for a toddler. Micah was less persistent, but it was clear he was eager for a grandchild to spoil rotten too, making vague comments on a frequent enough basis that the couple knew that he was just as excited for a new member of their family as Angella was. And Bow, while not related by blood, joked about wanting a nephew, as he wasn’t planning on having any kids of his own. 

So, this announcement was only a matter of time; however, there was a big difference between wishing for something and then actually _getting_ it, and so Glimmer still found herself forgetting how to breathe as she waited for their reactions.

There was a long moment of stunned silence, which was finally broken by the screech of chair legs against the hardwood floor as Angella leapt out of her seat. She circled around the table, hovering over her daughter with barely contained joy, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief. “You’re _pregnant?”_

Mouth dry, her eyes wet with tears, Glimmer nodded, Adora beaming beside her. “Yes, you’re gonna be a grandma.”

_”Oh,”_ Angella gasped, then immediately threw herself around Glimmer, her tears spilling onto her pastel hair. “Oh, this is _wonderful_ , oh my God!” 

Glimmer was so caught up in Angella’s embrace that she didn’t even notice that Micah had walked over to join them too, one arm around her and her mom, and the other around Adora. “I’m going to be a _grandpa_ ,” he sobbed. “You’re going to be such amazing mothers, this is... Just _wow.”_ He broke off, overcome with emotion.

Bow was crying too, trying to find a way to insert himself into the now-group hug. “I’m so, _so_ , happy for you two, this is absolutely _amazing_ news, I can’t believe it!”

After a very long, tear-filled embrace, everyone finally pulled away from Glimmer, giving her a chance to breathe, only to launch themselves at Adora next, showering even more love and praise on the expecting couple. At last, her loved ones gave them a bit more space, but didn’t return to their seats, instead hovering over the two women. The cake was now long-forgotten, and they shot question after question at them, eager to know as much as they could about the soon-to-be baby.

“How far along are you?” Angella choked out, wiping tears from her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Two months, about,” Glimmer said, placing a hand over Adora’s on her stomach. 

“How long have you known?” This was from Bow, his voice cracking mid-sentence like it used to when he was a teenager.

“A couple weeks, we wanted to wait just a bit before telling everyone,” Adora said with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Glimmer’s ear.

Micah, still crying, spoke up next. “Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?”

“No idea yet,” Glimmer shrugged. “We’re happy with either!” 

“Do you have any names picked out?” Angella sniffled.

Glimmer and Adora shared a glance, wondering how much they should tell them this early on. “Well,” Adora answered, “We have a few names we’ve been looking at, but nothing solid yet...”

\---

By the time they finally went home, it was almost midnight - they had so many questions to ask, and so much love to give, that Adora and Glimmer stayed way later than they would have normally. But they didn’t have work the next day, so neither minded, knowing they could sleep in as late as they wanted, curled up around each other.

As they slid into bed, they quickly took the position they’ve taken for the last couple weeks, since they’d known for sure that Glimmer was expecting. Adora was the big spoon, one arm trapped beneath Glimmer’s slide, the other circling around her waist, her palm pressed against her stomach. 

“Tonight went well,” Adora murmured sleepily, burying her face in Glimmer’s downy hair. 

Glimmer leaned back against her, molding her body against Adora’s curves. “Mm, it did, sweetheart,” she said, just as drowsily as her wife. “I love you so much, ‘Dora.”

Adora smiled into her neck. “I love you too, Starlight.” She rubbed Glimmer’s stomach with her thumb. “And I love you too, Baby.”

When Glimmer fell asleep, she had only the softest and kindest of dreams, full of warmth and honey and everything sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment, and if you're interested, you can visit my tumblr to find out how to get your own fic request fulfilled!


End file.
